My big mistake
by L Bell Sha
Summary: Miu is a 20 year old girl who made one of the biggest mistake of her life and has left her village to get away from it!  T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**My big mistake **

As I walked the streets of the Konoha all I could think of was Sasori why the hell did I let him go lady Chiyo not to mention all the injuries Sakura got I'm such an idiot "UURRGG"I yelled getting lots of funny looks from people I blushed under their looks, I put my hands in my pockets and kept walking. I got to the outskirts of town where the a little forest was and walked in. After I walked for a bit I jumped in a tree and sat down '_what have I done'_ I thought as I lay against the tree it was obvious what I had done I let a S ranked criminal go "I'M AN IDIOT" I yelled at the top of my lungs .

I guess I should explain what the hell I did and what I look like and stuff like that. Well my name is Miu I'm about 20 older than most of the kids like Naruto there 16 me I'm a Jounin, I have messy blood red hair about mid neck length blue eyes I'm about 5, 5 feet tall medium build .

I can do a jutsu that stops time for about 2 minutes but only once a month it's my clans bloodline I'm for the Samagi clan and the main jutsu I use is I have a summon tattoo in the middle of my right arm it summon a sword about 30cm wide and 1m and a half long it sounds real big but it feels like nothing to me I guess that's because a summon it. I know the basics of some other jutsu too like healing and hand to hand you know stuff like that.

I'm real pissed off is because I sought of let Sasori go I stopped time and told him to fake his death and he did and now he could be a danger to everyone because its sought of a secret about my time jutsu. Only the Hokage knows about so now I bet he went back to the Akatsuki and told them so I look over my shoulder when I walk around it sucks. It's my entire fault so I plan to leave the village tonight so if they do come for my little talent I'm away from the village where I can hide from them.

That night I left and these next chapter will be want happens to me on my traves

**Thanks for reading don't forget to R&R the more reviews I get the more chapters you get to read .**


	2. Chapter 2

**My big mistake**

**Chapter 2**

It has been a day since I left the Konoha. Soon I came across a bar and went in and sat down at the bar next to some guy that sort of looked like a shark and was blue he looked at me and said

"Little girls are not allowed to drink kid" he said with a smirk on his face

"Dude I'm 20" I said

"Oh" he said

I asked the bar guy for a bottle of sake and a glass he got them and I payed happily and started to drink after about glass number two the blue dude started to talk again.

"I'm Kisame and who would you be?" he asked happily

"Me I'm Miu nice to meet you Kisame" I said happily

I poured some sake into his empty glass after that we just talked for about 3 hours drinking surprisingly we weren't drunk and we went through 6 bottles of sake.

We went outside to get so air and we started to talk again

"Well that was fun" he said happily

"It was" I said happily

Just as I was about to say goodbye I sensed some Konoha ninja there was no time for me to run. Kisame must have sensed them too because he pushed me up ageist the tree I was leaning on and pulled me into a kiss the ninja looked at us kissing and moved on Kisame kissed me until we were shore the ninja were out of site.

I was really red that was my first kiss. Kisame was just standing there and smirking at me.

"So why were you worried about those ninja finding you?" he asked

"I may have ran away from my village" I said not looking hi m in the eyes

"So you're a missing nin welcome to the club" he said happily

We kept walking with each other to we found an inn. A guy with black hair and red eyes was standing out the front of the inn.

"Itachi!" Kisame called out to the man in front of the inn

'_Itachi I know that name but where from?' _I thought to myself

"Who's the girl?" he asked in an icy tone

"I'm Miu Samagi" I said in hard tone

**Sorry this one is a little short R&R Thanks !**


	3. Chapter 3

**My big mistake **

**Chapter 3 **

**Thanks for all the reviews love ya **

I still can't think of where I've heard that guy's name. I could feel some one's eyes on me I turned to see Itachi staring at me.

"Yo ass hole stop looking at me like that" I said icily

He just kept looking at me soon we came to so kid selling water balloons an evil I idea popped into my head I gave the kid the money grabbed a balloon.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" I yelled

Everyone looked to where I was pointing even Itachi. I though the water balloon at the unsuspecting Itachi wetting him from the head down.

"Oh I'm sorry ass hole" I said in a sweet tone

He sent me a glare then next thing I know I'm pinned to a tree. He had my arms pinned back. I bit my bit the inside of my mouth drawing blood I spat the blood on my summon tattoo on my right arm the sword appeared in my right hand and I put it to Itachi's neck "let go or off with your head" I said in a cold tone .

He soon let me go "So you are the one who let Sasori go" he said in a bored tone

I froze "H-How do you k-know about that" I said shakily

"I'm an Akatsuki" he said in a chilling tone

I looked him in the eye and ran like I ran into the tree as fast as I could go I don't think he followed me but I don't really care I just kept running I didn't stop until I had to which was for around three hours . I think I made it to the earth country from the fire country I found a cave there set out some stuff and went to sleep.

I awoke the next day to find I was being carried but by whom I was tried to his back.

"Shit what happened?" I asked myself

"Miu Samagi looks like we found you and you still have your fowl mouth" said a Konoha ninja

I bit my bit the inside of my mouth drawing blood I spat the blood on my summon tattoo on my right arm again the sword appeared in my right hand and I stabbed the guy who was caring me in the hip then cut my robes off .

"You idiots and ass holes you are only Chuunin I'll beat the crap out of all of you" I said icily with an evil smirk

So I started to beat the crap out of them.

"Well they were easy as shit to take down" I said tilting my like a little girl

I was soon ambushed again but not by Konoha ninja buy by Itachi and Kisame.

"Not you again" I said sticking my lip out

Kisame looked around seeing all the chopped up bodies of the ninja from before.

"So you made this mess?" he asked

"No the tree did" I answered sarcastically

I was about to run away when Itachi came up behind me and hit me in the place that knocks you out you know it's like close to your shoulder and I was carried away.

**A big thank you to:**

**Tough chick**

**Shippuden Ninja**

**~St D**

**For the reviews so far so don't forget to R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**My big mistake **

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to find someone standing over me it was so dark I can't see its face, it bended down to our faces were only centimetres apart. So being me I head butted it as hard as I could then kicked it in the head.

"Who are you strange man or woman?" I yelled pointing a finger at it

Some lights went on and I saw who it was it was Itachi.

"Oh it's only you ass hole" I said in a child like voice

The door opened revealing Kisame he had one hell of a smile on his face.

"KISAME!" I yelled launching myself at him

"Hey kid" he said putting me on his shoulders

"Hey Kisame can we go out for a drink" I asked sweetly

"Shore lets go" he said me still on his shoulders we walked to the door then it hit me both of us are not going to fit under this door put it was too late.

SLAM! My head had hit door frame.

"AAAAWWWW" I yell rolling on floor the ground clutching my head

"HHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA" roaring laughter coming from an ecstatic Kisame.

I got off the ground and went to Kisame and punched him the gut then said "I'll be going to the bar now" I said with a sly grin on my face

Kisame followed after me at the mention of a bar. As we walked out the last door I was picked up by Kisame and he put me on his back as he ran to a bar.

"PIGGBACK" I declared as we ran to the bar

You can just imagine the looks we got walking into a bar when I was getting piggyback by some giant blue guy not to mention me being 20 and still liking piggybacks.

We stayed at that bar till it was 12:00am and we got there at 12:00pm and all we did was drink talk about swords and failed relationships and how he was my first kiss even though I have had like 5 boyfriends we had a great time we got back to the house drunk as hell. Itachi had stayed awake waiting for to get back. I went to Kisame's room with which Itachi didn't seem to like but I went anyway so talked till 3:00am still drinking because we had got some from the bar for later so we smuggled it in to drink and it I say I was drunk as hell anyway so all we really talked about was if unicorns are real and if they are we are going unicorn hunting tomorrow after that I passed out on Kisame floor.

I could feel someone pick me up I opened my eyes to see Itachi carrying me "oh hi ass hole what you doing" I asked tiredly

"Tacking to your room" he said

After that I passed out it was a strange dream I had I was in the ocean swimming around then a shark ate me so I awoke kind of freaked out.

I got up and then it hit me they had kidnapped me.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

**~bloody massacre thanks you ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**My big mistake **

**Chapter 5**

"Oh shit" I said to myself

'_How the hell am I going to get out of this one, window where is the window no window huh'_I thought

I went to open the door but someone was already opening it from the other side I ran as fast as I could to my bed but was slowed down by hangover pain. Itachi walked in with clothes that were creepily my size and a glass of water with some pills to help with the hangover. I started to get undresed then I realised he was still in the room I turned to him and yelled.

"GET OUT ASS HOLE" he gave me a strange look then left

I went through my clothes a red T-shirt, baggy black nee high shorts, under where, grey ninja shoes and a B cup bra '_how the hell did he know_ _my bra size?'_ I thought

I got changed had the water and the pills and sat down on my bed to think how the hell I would get away. I gave up on thinking up a plan so I just opened my door went through the house till I got to the door that would take me outside I stopped seeing some money on the table next to the door I took it then I left. No one was even there so it was an easy escape I walked though the little town till I got to the forest. I jumped into the tree in front of me and started to jump through the trees.

After about an hour I found a new town it was only small but I still changed my appearance my short red hair became long and blonde and my blue eyes became purple, I had a mask that looked a lot like Kakashi's and I had a black long sleeve with a grey T-shirt over it and I just left the rest of my clothes as it was.

I went into the town where I saw a ramen stand I walked over and when in and ordered the biggest bowl beef ramen they had then went for seconds then I was full so I payed and went to continue on to the next town so I took off into the nearby trees.

I had gone through about four towns by 12:00am I was now in the mist. I was walking looking for a nice hotel to stay at when I saw him it was Sasori!

**Thank you to all my reviewers some of you may think your being hash all your doing is helping me get better so I thank all my reviewers!**

**So don't forget to review ! ,**

**Bloody Massacre**


	6. Chapter 6

My big mistake

Chapter 6

"What the hell is he doing here?" I thought out loud

Sasori looked at me I thanked the devil that I still had the disguise on or did he know who I am anyway.

"I think I know you" he said with a sly grin

"No I don't think we had met before, I'm Shinigami Juu and you are?" I asked in the girlish voice I could

"I'm Sasori n-

We were interrupted by Itachi and Kisame jumping down next to him.

"We lost her" they said in unison

Anger grew on Sasori's face and he was glaring daggers at them.

"We will talk another day Shinigami san" he said in a pissed off tone

"Sasori kun just call me Gami san" I said smiling as I walked away to the hotel

….

I had been is the hotel for about an hour when I finally got to sleep when I could feel hands wrap around my waist.

"Shinigami is the name of your sword you just added Juu and in our fight you called it Gami san maybe you should start to think of new names" he said slyly and I could feel the evil smile on his face

"And maybe you should get out of my bed" I said kicking him out of the bed

As I kick him out of the bed he pulled me with him.

"AAAAHHHH" I yell as he pulled me down

He had me on the wood floor his hands on either side of my head he started to smirk and I quickly though my head up as hard as I could and head butted him. I felt blood trickle down the side of my face I got up and kicked him as hard as I could but something was off this was just too easy last time I had Sakura and Chiyo with me and it was hard as hell to even get one hit on him. Then it hit me he's just playing with me, I'm so going to kick his ass that's if I don't die.

I went to jump out the window but Sasori grabbed my leg so I bit my finger drawing blood and changed back to my normal form and wiped the blood on my arm where my summon tattoo is and my sword came into hand and I stabbed him though is wooden arm that was grabbing my leg.

Itachi grabbed me from behind so I thrashed around like crazy.

"LET GO OF ME ITACHI" I barked at him

He attacked as if I hadn't talked at all, I continued to thrash around I got him in the shin which made him flinch that little bit which I took advantage of used the back of my head to head butt him in the chin, he let go of me for a second and I ran and jumped out the window only to be caught by Kisame so yet again I thrashed around.

"LET GO LET GO" I yelled and finally I was knocked out.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're worth it but your now the last one in the world who can stop time, I went to visit your clan but none of them knew how so they were no use to me so they were to be killed." Sasori whispered in my ear I only let one tear fall as I faded into the world of dreams and nightmares.

**all will be explaned in the next chapter !**


	7. Chapter 7

**My big mistake **

**Chapter 2**

**What Sasori has been doing since he "died" so in the last week**

I have been looking into the Samagi clan while I had Kisame and Itachi keep an eye on Miu it seems that they pass on the justsu with their soul in a way. It has been said that each new head of the clan is given the soul of the head before them.

I found a book on their history and say that the heeds soul can be passed onto anyone they please or think is ready to have the power but they like to keep it in the clan.

But there is four heads so I could go and make them give me their soul so that I may stop time I think I'm going to go do that.

I turned to the page to make sure that I had all the information I need at the end of the page it said **those who give there soul loss their body but they will live within the person who has taken there soul, the person before them who gave their soul will go on to the afterlife.**

I left to go visit there clan but it turns out Miu was the one to get given the last soul with that power her Grandfather was the last head and so that's why Miu has it as she is meant to be the new head. I could not let them life for they had saw me that day all of the Samagi clan was ended only Miu was left so I set out to get her soul and collect her soul.

**{AN: Well I hope that help a little with what the hell is going on}**

**Miu POV**

'_God my head' _I thought as I got out of the bed. I looked around the room I was in it was a really big room black walls red carpet blue door _'where the hell am I?' _I thought to myself.

I went to open the door to be tackled to the ground pinning my arms with me by some guy with purple eyes and silver hair he even had a religious necklace on.

"Hey GET OFF ME!" I yelled studying him

"No" he said with a big evil smirk across his lips

I got one of my arms free a gave him the best punch I could right in the ribs and then there was a cracking sound and some blood started to come from his mouth which then dropped on my face .He didn't seem to care one bit he just kept smiling why was he smiling?.

"!" A maddened laugh escaped his lips growing louder until he finally stopped.

He got off me but as I got up as I fully on my feet a three bladed scythe ripped into my left arm until it was out the other side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" the bloodcurdling scream had left my mouth from the pain I crumbling to the ground as I faded into a world of blood, darkness and pain.

The next day I awoke to Sasori saying

"Give me your soul"

I snapped

"I have had it up to here with you people!" I yell getting up from the bed and putting my good arm up above my head.

**Well she's had it! I'll start writing the next chapter soon and I would like to thank my reviews for all the chapters and if you have any questions just PM me I'm happy to help! ;3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**My big mistake **

**Chapter 8**

I finally got sick of yell at Sasori god he was an ass, so I decided to go outside.

I finally found the door that leads outside after half an hour of looking for that door; I went out to find Sasuke out there fighting Itachi. I ran as fast as I could over to him just before I glomped him I saw his face it looked so horrified it was funny. I glomped him so tight he couldn't get me off.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" I asked picking on him

A growl of annoyance escaped his lips telling me to get the hell off him but being me I didn't I just tightened my grip on him.

"So Sasuke they stopped bullying you" I asked letting go of him knowing I was smirking

"Shut it can't you see Itachi and I are having a battle here" He said in a disgusted tone

"I'll take that has a yes then Sasu-kun, oh and Sasuke don't talk to your elders that way!" I said happily walking over to a rock about ten meters from there fight.

I could tell that Sasuke was running up behind me with his blade out and there was killing intent coming from him. I bit the inside of my mouth drawing blood I sat on my summon tattoo, my sword appeared in my hand just in time for us to clash blades. I turned the rest of body to face Sasuke I saw that he was putting all his into his blows.

"Yo Sasuke stop putting so must energy into your hits that way you can do lots of little hits you don't use so much energy that way" I said trying to help him but being Sasuke he just kept going with his big hits. So I decided to end it I griped my sword with two hands and I stabbed him though his right (the one holding the sword) arm pinning him to the rock behind him.

"" Sasuke yelled in pain

"Sasuke I have been using swords my whole life and have mastered that art many years ago, you my be a prodigy but you still much to learn in that art. The moment you tried to kill me little Sasuke you were asking for your death and try that again Sasuke** I will kill you**" I said pulling my sword out of his arm.

Itachi when over to Sasuke he just couldn't take it any more seeing his little brother in pain it just hurt him so much.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" he yelled at Itachi

Itachi bent down and poked him in the forehead with two of his fingers.

Sasuke stopped yelling and when limp.


	9. Chapter 9

**My big mistake 9**

I walked over to Sasuke and pulled him into my lap. "You've gotten taller, I think you were around 5or 6 when you sat on me last" I said to Sasuke

Itachi took a step over to Sasuke and I. I saw a figure moving fast towards Itachi.

"Itachi" I called out

But it was too late there was a thud and Itachi went flying. The figure stopped in front of Sasuke and I. I got a good look at him black hair, lanky figure; wrinkled face showing that he was around 50 and his eyes there was no mistaking it he was an Uchiha I didn't know how he was here all I knew was I was not going to let go of Sasuke.

"Give me Sasuke, girl" he said in a deep dark voice

"No" I said in a happy tone hoping to piss him off.

He grabbed my neck and lifted me off the air by my neck, I still held onto Sasuke.

He though me backwards into a rock landed on my feet on the rock. He was soon behind me he grabbed the fabric of my shirt lifting me off the ground but my shirt tore where he was holding it showing my right shoulder blade and my tattoo.(I should have told you guys about the tattoo before but now it makes it extra awesome :3.)

"I see you have a tattoo in memory of my clan and names of the people that still live, but you're missing a name how about I put it in there for you." He said in a dark and evil tone

"How about not" I said moving away

But I couldn't get away he grabbed the back of my neck and forced me to the ground and I was on top of Sasuke God I hope he doesn't wake up! He started to cut his name into my back and it hurt I bit my lip so I wouldn't give him the happiness of my screams. I bit my lip harder and harder I could feel blood running down my chin from where I was biting my lip.

He finally stopped cutting his name in my back. _'Great I got that in name of the friendship of the two clans and now I have some crazy guys name in there to!' _I thought to myself.

As he let go of my neck I jumped up and ran the other way from where he was and that was into a forest. I didn't get far as I went head first into Naruto.

"Naruto good now take Sasuke and get back to the village as fast as you can now!" I franticly yelled handing him Sasuke

"Miu? What?" he said confused

"Just get back to the village as fast as you can and look after Sasuke ok!" I said slowly so he could hear me

"Ok Miu, believe it!" he yelled happily running off into the trees towards where the village is located.

I ran back to the crazy Uchiha was with my sword ready. As soon as I was out of the trees I was on the ground with Sasori's foot on my head.

**I hope that made some sense! **

**Please review it makes my day when you guys do!**

**PM me if you need to know some stuff about my fic and what you like about it and what needs some work!**

**~BM**


	10. Chapter 10

**My big mistake 10**

"Sasori get off my head!" I yelled with a mouth full of dirt

He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and put me on my feet. But that wasn't for long as Itachi was behind me and he picked me up by the scruff of my neck.

"Yo Tachi!" I said sheepishly

"Why is my name on your back?" he asked broadly

"Well you know how you kill just about all of your clan and our clans were are good friends and since I'm the next head well they made me get a tattoo in the name of the friendship of our clans and I had to get the names of the people that are still alive too" I said nervously

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked unhappily

"With Naruto and probably back at the village now" I said starting to sound funny as he was still holding the back of my neck.

"Good" he said in a broad tone putting me down

As my feet touched the ground I was tackled to the ground and some guy in an orange lollypop like mask was on top of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to get up only to get hugged

"Why you to always get the girls SASORI, ITACHI Tobi do is a good boy!" he yelled from on top of me

"Hey kid. GET OFF ME" I yelled pushing him off me and standing up

I got up and he/it attached its self to my leg.

I summoned up my sword and put it to his/its neck and said...

"Let go of my leg or I'll cut your head off!" I yelled angrily

"Ok" he said crying

"What the hell is with you but I you look so cute so you can come with me and hang ok" I said happily

"YAY YOU THINK TOBI IS CUTE" he yelled happily

"KISAME I'M GOING TO THE BAR!" I yelled

In seconds Kisame was in front of me.

"Let's go" he said dragging me away

I grabbed Tobi and we were dragged off to the bar.

**The Bar**

We walked into a classic looking bar, wood bar bench then, karaoke thing and normal chairs and tables filling the rest of the bar.

"Hey Tobi what do you want to drink?" I asked

"SOME SAKE!" He yelled happily

"Hey bar guy can I have 3 sake's?" I asked

"Here you go" said the bar guy

**Three hours later and many bottles of sake later**

"I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>they were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>you would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

When laying with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing is better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>and I threw us into the flames<br>where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>that heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help me from looking for you.<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!<p>

Oh noooo  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh" Tobi, Kisame and I sang drunk as all hell

Trips to the bar are all ways fun! But tomorrow morning is not going to be so fun.

**I hope you like this chapter :3 I know I did !**

**Oh and Tobi is Madara (I think that's how you spell his name)**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Big Mistake 11**

"Err my head" I said getting off the bar floor

I saw that bar guy handing out glasses of water and pills to Tobi and Kisame then walking over to me. _'Thank God for bar guys!'_ I thought happily taking the water and pills

After we let everything settle we went on our way back to the Akasuki base. After walking a little bit we were ambushed (**AN: Got to keep things interesting**) by a bunch of Mist Nin.

"Kisame Hoshigaki you are to come with us or you are to be taken by force!" One of the 6 mists Nin declared

"Why what do you want?" Kisame asked

"The Konoha has asked for your info on the notorious Miu Samagi!" they said together

"Well I am standing right here! And since when was I notorious?" I asked pissed that they didn't know what I looked like

"Kisame you are free to go! Miu you will be coming with us!" one of them said

"Hey where did Tobi go?" I asked Kisame ignoring the mist Nin.

"I don't know" he said

Then the Crazy man from yesterday came up behind me and ran his finger along where he cut his name in my back.

"Hello girl are these mist Nin here to get you" he asked with an evil intent

"Yes but-... I started

He had already had killed all the mist Nin! He was behind me again.

"I'm a great allie but a terrible enemy" he said disappearing

"What do you think he meant by that?" I asked Kisame

Kisame was knocked out on the ground. Tobi came out of the bushes.

"Sorry Tobi needed to go pee pee!" he said happily

I grabbed Kisame's hand and dragged him back to the base with Tobi following after me. When we got back I dropped Kisame and went to Sasori's bathroom and had a look at my back to see what this Guy's name is. His name that can't be his name that name how old would that man be? "Madara how can you be alive?" I asked my self

I left it at that trying not to get too involved in things and got out of my torn dirty clothes got in the shower.

Then a child like voice that seemed to screaming for someone called Hidan not kill him ran into Sasori's bathroom which I am in having a shower in he was followed by this Hidan. Hidan's hands clamped around Tobi's neck with a killing intent luckily no one had seen me but I spoke to soon both of them turned there heads over to the shower which I was in.

"So that's what girls look like!" Tobi barely chocked out

Hidan's nose erupted with blood and a bloodcurdling scream escaped my lips.

A female member came running in the bathroom beat the crap out of the boys then dragged them out of the room and by this time I was out of the shower and in a towel traumatized.

"I'll put a lock on that door as soon as I can so if you need a shower come find me and you can use mine ok" She said leveling

"Thank you" I said kindly

**Hope you liked the chapter I tried to make it a little funnier so I hope it worked!**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews or PM me**

**~BA**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Big Mistake 12**

It's the day after the whole shower thing it's about 6:30 in the morning. So I got up and got changed into some black shorts that reached my knees and a red singlet top that showed my tattoos and some black Nin shoes. I packed a backpack full of 4 bottles of water some snacks for the day and about $50 for more food if I needed it so I decided to head out for the day.

After about three hours of walking I stopped for some water and a snack and I saw some gray and black clouds passing over head and with luck it started to rain. I ran for cover finding a little cave I ran in there as fast as I could and I sat down in the cold dry cave waiting for the rain to stop. Within minutes I was shivering god I am an idiot I didn't pack a jumper.

"Crap! Why am I such an idiot?" half yelled half asked

"I think I could be of assistance" a familiar male voice said

"Kaka *chu*shi!" I yelled sneezed

"Sorry Miu but we need you back at the village" Kakashi said sadly walking closer to me

Before I could get up his hand had already hit the back of my neck, I was but a limp body on the ground.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Sorry" I whispered into Miu's ear

I put a big black cloak on Miu and I pulled the hood over her head so she didn't get wet. I put her on my back and I was about to start to head back when I felt someone grab my ankle and I started to sink into the ground. A plant guy with one half of him black and the over half white come up behind me. He kept trying ripped Miu off my back I held on to her but I could see purplish blue finger shaped bruises blossoming on her wrists where I had hold of them.

Neither of us was going to let go of her. A new person joined the fight but there was something off about him he was wherein an orange lollypop like mask.

"Give us the girl and this can be done with" he said in a dark and evil tone

"How about I don't and you go" I said smiling

He put a knife to my throat and said...

"Give her to me now" he said in dark hash tone putting the knife closer to my throat.

Before I could do anything Miu awoke and the plant guy disappeared into the earth and letting go Miu. Miu realised what I had done and then she tried to push me away.

"Miu Chan I'll help you!" the guy in the mask yelled in a now child like voice as he punched me in the gut

Just before I pasted out I saw his eye out of that one hole in his mask the eye the colour of hells fire.

**Hope you liked this chapter! : 3**

**Don't forget to review! I love your reviews!**

**Big thanks to **

**Suki77**

**Shippuden Ninja **


	13. Chapter 13

**My Big Mistake 13**

**Miu's POV**

It was still raining and for some reason I was in a black cloak must have put me in it.

"Tobi do you know why Kakashi was trying to get me back to the village?" I asked Tobi

He didn't answer until some plant guy came out of the ground and handed him a scroll he read it then turned to me.

"Miu Samagi I know why he was trying and after I tell you why you're going to with you were able to go with him" he said in a deep evil tone removing his mask

He removed his mask reviling his face

"Madara am I right I think I'm right as you engraved you're name in my back" I said felling foolish

"Yes that's right I did but I think we should get rid of the rest of it. It looks silly with Sasuke and Itachi's names in there too oh and my clans symbol that needs to go too." He said evilly

"Huh?" I said confused

Before I could tell what he meant he was behind me with a knife out and he ripped the cloak off then cut into back where my tattoo is.

"AHAHAHAHHHHHHH" A bloodcurdling scream came from my mouth as he cut out my tattoo.

I feel to the ground as he finished cutting out tattoo only leaving his engraved name in my back. I could feel blood flowing out from my back.

"Now that looks better. Don't you think?" He asked evilly walking out of the cave

"Oh and I'll tell the Akasuki that you were kidnapped" He said in a deep and evil tone

After that I pasted out...

**Kakashi's POV **

I woke up to see a bloody Miu on the ground past out. I contacted Sakura, Sai and Naruto to come to the cave I was in.

Not too long after I contacted them they were here Sakura healed Miu then wrapped her up in banges and sat her up against the cave wall then she started to tell me about what her injuries were.

"Kakashi someone cut out her tattoo you know the one her clan made her get for the Uchiha clan. But there was one thing still on her back it was right under where her tattoo used to be" she said in a worried voice

"What is it?" I asked worried of what the answer would be

"It's the name **Madara** but it's not a tattoo though it looks like someone has cut it into her back and I couldn't heal over it" she said shivering

"Ok let's just get her back to the village before anything happens" I said worried of what would happen next

**A week after getting to the village **

**Miu's POV**

"MIU WHY DID YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD BE OK TO JUST LIVE THE VILLAGE THERE ARE NO MORE OF YOUR CLAN NOW SO YOU ARE TO STAY IN THE VILLAGE YOU GOT IT!" Yelled a very unhappy Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade sama" I said now filling disappointed in myself

So I went to explore the village

**At the Akasuki base**

**Madara POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HER BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" walled a very unhappy Sasori

"Tobi is sorry they were too strong for Tobi" I said in my child like voice

"I need her soul so we have to go get her back!" said Sasori going to get the other members

**Ok this chapter I think was a bit odd but who cares what I think it's all about what you guys think so don't forget to tell me in your reviews! **

**Oh and PM me to tell me what I should do in the next chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 My Big Mistake**

**At the Akasuki base**

**Sasori's POV**

"What do you mean I have to wait a year!" I yelled unhappily

"Because I said so Sasori I'm sure she will still have her soul when we go after the 9 tail!" Pein yelled back shutting me up

"Fine leader Sama I will wait!" I said walking out of the room

**At the leaf village**

**Miu's POV**

I walked down the village's streets for first time in awhile I kept on walking till I saw the best ramen stand I have ever been to. I walked under the certain things and sat down and I think you could guess who was there and yes it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" He asked

"Nothing much what about you?" I asked

"Nothing much hey do you think the Akasuki will come here to get you" he asked

"I don't know Naruto I really don't know" I said

**A year and a bit later**

Over the last year I have turned 21 and my hair has grown longer it around mid back now and I try it back in a plat. I don't drink like I used to I'm always too worried about the Akasuki so I don't want to drink as much. Over the year we had heard about him this year and we haven't seen them anywhere ether.

I started walk to the Tsunade office as she needed to tell me something. I knocked on the door and then I heard a serious "come in" and I walked in the room to find Naruto , Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke (he came back to the village) standing there with worried looks on their faces. I had a feeling this has something to do with the Akasuki.

**Sorry this chapter is really short my word has poohed itself so sorry and if there is anything you need just PM me! oh and thanks for all the reviews! ^-^**


End file.
